


Spy Kids Sucks

by penguin_in_glasses



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Sibling Bonding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: Но когда её снова похищают - причем вместе с Диего, - Ева прямо чувствует, как её терпение лопается. <...>
Relationships: Antonio Dawson & Hank Voight





	Spy Kids Sucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinuvielf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/gifts).



> Рейтинг ПэЖэ-13 за парочку намёков  
> Довольно сумбурные ~1.4к слов; написано за час для прекрасной Тины, которая хотела стекла для Войсонов, но я, как всегда, ромашка хД

Когда Диего похитили в первый раз, было страшно - за ними всеми могли придти. Но папа с помощью своего отдела (Эрен была такой крутой!) и особенно - начальника - спас Диего и посадил подонков.

Диего так и признался сестре потом:

\- Я боялся больше за вас. Я же мужчина, я должен вас защищать.

Ева тогда только вздохнула и обняла младшего брата. В конце-концов, стойкость у них в крови.

*

Когда несколько лет спустя похитили Еву, было страшно только за неё. Всё случилось так быстро, что Диего уже сообщили постфактум - он приехал сразу в больницу.

Сестра имела вид потрепанный и уставший, но боевой. Отец на фоне её выглядел совсем плохо, и не то чтобы они не догадывались, почему. Папин начальник, к этому времени ставший просто дядей Хэнком, только покачал головой.

\- Это здорово напугало вашего отца. Он не просто хороший человек. Он - лучший из всех, кого я знаю. Поэтому дайте ему немного времени.

Дядя Хэнк пришел навестить Еву спустя достаточно времени: брат и сестра уже успели договориться, а потому сейчас им требовалось только переглянуться.

\- Дядя Хэнк, вы же присмотрите за папой? - спросила тогда Ева.

\- Конечно, принцесса.

\- Принцесса?

\- Потому что твой отец иногда ведёт себя как дракон? Не говори мне, что он не гоняет твоих бойфрендов.

Остаток времени посещения прошел круто и весело. Байки дядя Хэнк рассказывал классные, улыбался и метко шутил. Младшие Доусоны узнали много нового о своем отце (одно перечисление легенд про правый хук чего стоило), взамен просветили Войта на счет парочки молодежных вещей и не заметили, как настала пора уходить. Воспользовавшись тем, что Хэнк вышел из палаты первым, отвечая на звонок, Ева мечтательно посмотрела на потолок и сказала вслух:

\- Вот бы папа и дядя Хэнк начали встречаться.

В любой другой день ранее Диего бы возразил. Сейчас же он после пары секунд раздумий согласно кивнул.

\- Если они ещё не встречаются, то вот выпишусь из больницы - начну их сводить, - решительно-мечтательно сказала Ева и спохватилась. - Вали уже, братец. 

Диего только закатил глаза, чмокнул в щеку сестру и ушел.

Про себя почему-то искренне посочувствовав и отцу, и дяде Хэнку.

*

Отношения взрослых - полная хрень. Да, они сами скоро станут взрослыми, но это утверждение менее правдивым от этого не будет.

Еве сразу не понравился новый мужчина матери. Но этот Пауло Херрера задержался, и Ева съехала от матери к отцу. Пусть папа целыми днями пропадал на работе, зато не мешал готовиться к экзаменам и иногда на час-другой задерживаться у подруг. (Но Ева всё равно старалась не нарушать правила распорядка - особенно после её похищения. Ведь Ким тогда по секрету рассказала, что именно то, что отец хорошо знал её привычки, помогло так быстро найти её.)

Но когда из-за дурацких делишек этого самого Пауло её снова похищают - причем вместе с Диего, - Ева прямо чувствует, как её терпение лопается. Крепких выражений она знает достаточно, но сейчас сдерживается: они с Диего будут паиньками перед этими придурками, и тогда всё будет хорошо.

Особенно когда явно нанятые за не очень толстую пачку денег бандиты сваливают в дом, оставив их связанными в сарае на заднем дворе и предварительно отобрав телефоны. Да, им грозят пистолетом, чтобы не смели кричать, но рты не заклеивают.

\- Ну вот, братик, - сразу, как до них донесся звук хлопнувшей двери, ведущей с заднего двора в дом, вздохнула Ева, - мы дожили до того дня, когда нас похитили вместе. Теперь у нас с тобой будет ещё один повод выпить.

\- Вот придурки, - бормочет Диего, разглядывая узел на ногах. - Кто ж так связывает, я десятилетний бы такое развязал. Джей мне гораздо заковыристей узлы показывал.

\- Мельчают преступники, - притворно тяжело ещё раз вздыхает Ева, и брат с сестрой негромко смеются.

Они сидят спиной друг к другу, и пока наибольшим неудобством является только то, что руки связаны сзади и покрепче, чем ноги.

\- Да я смотрю, колледж пошёл тебе на пользу, сестрёнка. Ну что, посидим полчасика и свалим?

\- Ага. И мама совсем сгрызёт папу. Спасибо, но с обоими родителями прикольнее.

\- Не знал, что Пауло такой козёл. Ты поэтому съехала тогда? - спрашивает Диего, пытаясь распутать руки.

\- Считай это женской интуицией, - отвечает ему Ева. - Да погоди ты так вертеться, у меня есть ножик.

\- Где, черт возьми, ты его спрятала? - от изумления Диего перестает дергаться.

\- В тех местах у девочек ты ещё не бывал.

\- Иу, сис!

\- Я про лифчик, придурок.

\- Это такой новый вид пуш-апа?  
  
\- Ого! Мой маленький братик знает, что такое пуш-ап? Как же быстро растут мальчики, - жестом, будто смахивает слезу, разминает уже свободные руки Ева.

\- Как ты распуталась? - вновь изумляется Диего.

\- Да вопи ты потише, бро, - шипит девушка, сосредоточенно перерезая небольшим складным ножом веревки на руках брата. - Меня не так сильно затянули, да и ладонь у меня уже. 

\- Погоди, не режь те, что на ногах. Я знаю, как развязать, и нам понадобятся два куска, чтобы открыть дверь.

\- Ты насмотрелся "Детей-шпионов"? - хлопает глазами Ева. 

\- У меня моральная травма после того просмотра с тобой, - закатывает глаза Диего, на миг отвлекаясь от сооружения какой-то веревочной конструкции. - Я просто попросил дядю Джея со мной позаниматься.

\- Признаю, "Дети-шпионы" - отстой, особенно на фоне рейнджера с реальным боевым опытом.

\- Я подумал так же, - кивает Диего, и тут раздается тихий металлический клик с той стороны двери. - Готово! 

\- Умница. Снимай куртку, авось купятся, если вдруг захотят проверить.

Здание сарая очень выгодно заслоняли жиденькие, но кусты. Благослови Боже погоду и время года: днем поздней весной в Чикаго бывало довольно прохладно, но сейчас дувший утром холодный ветер с озера стих, а солнце, приближаясь к зениту, даже припекает почти по летнему.

Минут через двадцать Ева и Диего оказываются в четырёх кварталах от места, где их якобы держат. Ева напускает на себя самый невинно-потерянный вид и, зайдя в местный магазинчик, просит позвонить: дескать, телефон где-то потеряла. Пожилой латинос не отказывает попавшей в беду девушке, и Ева, поколебавшись ровно две секунды, набирает номер дяди Хэнка.

Причитаний отца и матери - особенно матери - она ещё наслушается. А пока дядя Хэнк спокойно выслушивает её скороговорку про Пауло, дом, где сидят бандиты, побег и их текущее местоположение, а затем говорит им оставаться в магазине и не высовываться. Приезжает за ними дядя Джей на служебной Сиерре, и, оглядев салон изнутри, Ева понимает страсть Кэссиди из её сестринства к парням с большими тачками. Она даже уступает пассажирское место спереди Диего и садится назад. В результате тот всю дорогу рассказывает дяде Джею, как он развязывал узлы и открывал замок, а Ева позволяет себе выдохнуть.

*

Сцена воссоединения семьи Доусон в этот раз проходит в холле Двадцать Первого участка, и у неё куча свидетелей. Ева бы насладилась моментом, если бы не знания о Пауло. Она молчаливо предоставляет Диего рассказывать о том, что говорили их похитители, когда истерика матери переходит - Ева уверена - на третий повод за день.

\- Да быть этого не может! 

\- Мама, почему ты веришь какому-то стремному мужику, а не своему сыну и полицейским фактам? - устало спрашивает она. 

\- Пауло хороший человек! 

Фраза матери, как говорит тётя Габи, срывает все краны. Не в силах сдержаться и слышать обвинения в сторону отца, дяди Хэнка и остальных полицейских, Ева взрывается.

\- Знаешь, мам, у тебя отвратный вкус на мужиков. Папа - исключение, подтверждающее правило.

Участок, и без того собравшийся в холле, кажется, кучкуется вокруг ещё больше. Папа делает лицо кирпичом, дядя Хэнк и тетя Труди тоже. Дядя Джей отводит взгляд, а у ребят из папиного отдела и остальных полицейских вытягиваются лица. Только Диего устало вздыхает. 

Ева видит, как мать набирает воздуха в легкие, дабы начать выяснять отношения на публике. Поэтому решает пойти другим путем и включает тяжелую артиллерию. 

Раз у матери день открытий, то просвятить нужно по полной. 

\- Дядя Хэнк, а приготовьте нам горячего шоколада! У вас самый-самый вкусный! - со всей непосредственностью шестилетнего ребёнка произносит она, подходя к папиному начальнику. 

И плевать, что ей практически семнадцать. Срабатывает-то безотказно.

Краем глаза Ева видит, как хихикает в кулак Диего, как с трудом удерживает внешнюю невозмутимость отец, как застывают лица присутствующих. Но смотрит она только на дядю Хэнка, пытаясь глазами донести до него свою задумку.

Дядя Хэнк не подводит.

\- Окей. Твоё желание - закон, принцесса, - и достаёт ключи от машины из кармана. - Диего, ты с нами?

Брат Еву не подводит тоже.

\- Горячий шоколад от дяди Хэнка? - восклицает он. - Да это ещё круче, чем печеньки тёти Труди!

Ева и Диего вприпрыжку выходят из здания, Хэнк выходит за ними. Обернувшись в дверях, сестра с братом видят великолепную картину: отец прячет лицо в ладонях, мама же явно думает, что спит и видит дурной сон; Труди хватает ртом воздух, явно оскорбленная за своё печенье (кстати, всё равно невероятно вкусное), Ким хлопает глазами, остальные папины коллеги и присутствующие полицейские не в силах закрыть рты от удивления, и только дядя Джей с улыбкой подмигивает им.

\- Пойдём, - тянет он за плечо их отца. - Нам ещё надо задержать Херреру и его подельников.

Правильно - рейнджеры с боевым опытом куда круче "Детей-шпионов".

И не только потому, что учат всяким крутым приемам. 

Иногда они ещё и квалифицированная помощь в прикрытии увлекшихся парочек.

*

\- Дядя Хэнк!

\- Мм?

\- А что ты подаришь папе на годовщину? 


End file.
